Coronary heart disease is a leading cause of all-age disability in the US with most profound effects in older women. The Framingham Disability Study found that 67% of women 55-69 yrs of age and 79% of women over the age of 70 with coronary artery disease were disabled. Thus the impact of CHD in aging women is a major public health and economic concern.